The Six Samurai Deck
A Six Samurai Deck focuses on getting two or more Six Samurai monsters on the field at a time so as to use their effects. These effects range from monster destruction, to Spell and/or Trap Card destruction. Any card with "Six Samurai" in its card name is considered a "Six Samurai" monster. Looking for a good time here is my num.. 09193831080 round manila area Recommended Cards Monster Cards * The Six Samurai - Zanji * The Six Samurai - Yaichi * The Six Samurai - Irou * Hand of the Six Samurai * Spirit of the Six Samurai * Great Shogun Shien * Grandmaster of the Six Samurai * Enishi, Shien's Chancellor * Card Trooper Spell Cards * Heavy Storm * Mystical Space Typhoon * Monster Reborn * Six Samurai United * Reinforcement of the Army * The Warrior Returning Alive * Enemy Controller Trap Cards * Solemn Judgment * Reckless Greed * Threatening Roar * Bottomless Trap Hole Strengths The Six Samurai can be very good at swarming if you start with the right hand. You can get three monsters on the field in one turn by summoning a Six Samurai then special summoning Grandmaster of the Six Samurai then Great Shogun Shien. They are also quite versatile when it comes to Monster, Spell and Trap Card destruction. With these effects, Six Samurai monsters can help the player maintain Field Advantage. Most of them have an effect where if one would be destroyed, they can send another Six Samurai to the Graveyard instead. All of the powerful cards (Level 5 or higher) in a Six Samurai Deck can be Special Summoned by their own effect(s). They are also able to take advantage of standard Warrior support cards, such as "Reinforcement of the Army" and "The Warrior Returning Alive", in addition to their own Support Cards. Reasoning, Reckless Greed, or Solemn Judgment also works extremely well with a Six Samurai deck. However, this deck took a heavy blow when Reasoning got limited in the September 2008 Lists, as this was the card that aided in the swarming of Six Samurai. Weaknesses The Six Samurai can sometimes have a problem with consistency. If the player doesn't start off with a good hand, he or she will often run into problems mid-to-late game. They are also very vulnerable to mass destruction because they are unable to shield themselves when all of them would be destroyed via a Card Effect. They are also quite vulnerable when on the field by themselves. Reasoning and Cyber Dragon can help alleviate this. The commitment of multiple Samurai to the field can also drain the hand quickly, although the release of Six Samurai United and the union monster Spirit of the Six Samurai has helped to alleviate this problem. They also can have a weakness to any deck that can outswarm them, although there are very few that can, Lightsworn is one of the few that are able to outswarm them. They also have a weakness versus Anti-Meta which runs heavily to negate Special Summons. Category:Deck Type